Too fast too far
*'Too fast too far' is special episode in Heroes united the series Plot the story starts when Ben and Rex racing each others ben uses Fasttrack and Rex uses Rex Ride.You want beat me dude this alien is the fastest alien in the whole galaxy Ben(as fasttrack)said.okay but this machine is too fast to don't Underestimate it Rex said.while the race ben stopped to watch something on a Tv.Do you wanna be the fastest in the world just come and join the competition and be cool!!! the Tv announcer said.Fasttrack turns back to Ben.did you see that ???? they read our minds dude Ben said.oh do you think in what I am thinking in Rex said.Joining the competition Rex and Ben said in the same time.Mean while, in Young Justice dimension.have you found a way to do it ??? Kid Flash said.Yes I found a way but it could be dangerous Robin said.oh com'on we are the young justice nothing stops us Kid flash said.Mean while,there is Intruder sneaks on them.wow wow wow they are planing to go to another dimension maybe I could rule this dimension the intruder said.okay are you ready guys for traveling between dimensions Robin said.Hurry up I can not wait any more Kid flash said.flash the mentor come.what are you planing for kids ??? Flash said.we are traviling to visit a friend Kid flash said.Where ??!!! Flash said.in other dimension com'on come with us Kid flash said.no I won't come you too won't go Flash said.maybe it's too late to say that Flash,Robin said.What exactly happened Robin Superboy said.Nothing But I have already turned the machine on (^_^) Robin said.okay turn it off Flash said.I hope so but it's out of control now Robin said.okay I am gonna shut it down Artemis said.but it is too late the rift becomes outta control and it pulls the team into it and the Intruder with them but they doesn't even notice him.mean while in Ben's dimension.have you signed my name ben ??? Rex said.yeah I did pal ben said.Okay the race is going to begin it 30 min the referee said.in the place of the race the rift opens in the sky and the young justice fall from it.super boy and Miss Martian catch Artemis and Aqualad kid flash and flash run fast and save themselves Robin falls on the ground.oh man why did you let me fall no one try to save Robin your genius Robin said.Aqualad gives him a hand to stand.okay now where are we exactly??? aqualad said.we are in my friend's dimension Kid flash said.look up there it's a combetition, a race Flash said.oh yeah I will join ofcourse I will win no one can stop me Kid flash said.Are you kidding I am your mentor I will beat you idiot Flash said.mean while,the Intruder is listening to them.oh wow what a wonderful place I have to rule it the Intruder said.and he leaves the area.now here we go le the cobetition begin the referee said.here we go ben said.ben turn's to Fasttrack and he sets off.I am on it Rex said.and he uses the Rex ride and sets off.while the racing.oh the blue creature is on the top and the boy who ride's the strange machine is behind him the referee said.oh oh oh we have two fast guys the flash and the Kid flash.what I know you you are flash boy Fasttrack said.It's Kid flash is that so hard guys Kid flash said.you are really fast but I am faster than you com'on follow me Fasttrack said.and Fasttrack increases his speed and go on the top again.oh his really fast I think you have just found your rival boy. Flash said.no I will beat him Kid flash said.mean while Rex becomes on the top and became as fast as Ben and kid flash.oh dude I remember you you are the flash boy Rex said.it's kid flash man kid flash,kid flash said.okay I took alot of time now I have to let them know who is the master The flash said.The falsh increases his speed and become the first in the race.Mean while the Intruder reachs Aggregor hideout but Aggregor discovers him.who are you ?? aggregor said.I was going to ask the same question the intruder said.I am Aggregor the osmosian man and the strongest villain in the world Aggregor said.My name is Amazo the android the Young Justice's foe Amazo said.okay what are you doing here Amazo Aggregor said.I was following the Young Justice to here and they were talking about somebody calls Ben tennyson,I came to rule this dimension Amazo said.Ben tennyson again This time I will finish him do you know where are they ???? Aggregor wondered.They are in the race of the heroes Amazo said.okay let the hunt begin Aggregor said.mean while,the blue racer,the boy on the strange machine and kid flash are trying to catch the train hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh The flash is like a shot train The referee said.com'on dude you are underestimating us here Kid flash said.suddenly a strange racer looks like XLR8 rises and becomes on the top he also beats The flash.what the hell ??? who is he Flash said.no way it's time to take my revenge Fasttrack said.is he ????... Rex said.yes Albedo ,Ben said.Fasttrack's speed increases madly and he catchs Albedo(XLR8).what is the matter with him Rex Kid flash asked.this guy killed ben's girlfriend Rex said.oh I see maybe we should stop him before he does something mad Kid flash said.okay follow me flash Rex said.and they increas thier speed madly.oh what's going on here kids The flash said.it's not business dude Kid flash said.I am your mentor ofcourse it's my business Flash said.but they ignore him.Mean a while the Young Justice are watching the race.there is something wrong with them guys Miss Martian said.Yes I noticed that too Robin said.let's find out what is going on Superboy said.and they rushed towards the race track.Albedo stop I will kill you Ben said.oh Hey dude how are things Albedo said.Ben attacks Albedo and they fall on the ground both of them.ben gives Albedo harm punchs in face in belly and everywhere.You killed her I won't let you survive Ben said.oh really we will see you idiot Albedo said.in the same time while Ben and Albedo's fight Aggregor and Amazo attack the race track.oh run for your life the referee said.oh shit it's Amazo Kid flash said.who??? rex said.don't worry go and stop ben I will stop him with my mentor and my team go go Kid flash said.Amazo how did he come ?? Aqualad said.oh I think it's my fault Robin said.it doesn't matter we have to stop him Super boy said.Where are you Tennyson Aggregor said.Flash comes to face aggregor.forget about Tennyson I am your rival now The flash said.who are you ??? Aggregor said.he is the kid flash's mentor Amazo said.I don't care get away of my way or I will punish you Aggregor said.oh really I'd like to be punished Flash said.Aggregor shoots him with lazer.Flash runs around him fast.Catch me if you can dude Flash said.mean while.what are you doing here Amazo Super boy said.oh let me say that I missed you guys Amazo said.oh really me too I missed you Robin said.Robin attacks Amazo and knocks him down.and we finished our work for today thank you for watching us Robin said.but suddenly,Amazo shoots towards robin but robin is not notice.oh Robin look out Aqualad said.Aqualad takes the shot instead of Robin and he falls down.oh man are you okay Aqualad Robin said.I am fine Aqualad said.okay let's kick his butt guys Young Justice Attack Artemis said.come to your end Amazo said.mean while.Ben turns to waybig to fight Albedo as way big too.oh man what am I suppose to do against this they are too big and I am just a young robot boy,maybe I should try shouting BEN YOU HAVE TO STOP YOU ARE A MAN NOW JUST KICK HIS BUTT THIS IS BETTER THAN KILLING HIM oh that's weird Rex said.but Way big did not hear anything from Rex.You son of a bitch killed her I won't forgive you ever Ben said.oh who that bitch I didn't even care about her Albedo said.you I will kill you I swear ben said.Rex climbs way big(ben) he reaches his ear.Ben stop it he doesn't deserve it even he doesn't Rex said.He killed my girlfriend you can not feel me Ben said.okay now I have to use the hard way Rex said.Rex uses the Smack Hands and he punchs Way big in the face.what are you doing idiot Way big said.I am trying to stop you Rex said.get away of my face Rex Waybig said.no stop it first Rex said.I won't Way big said.okay me too Rex said.mean while Waybig turns back to Albedo.oh I ave to get outta her Albedo said.and he runs away.oh what the fuck where is him ben said.he is gone now calm down Rex said.You let him go I will finish you Rex Ben said.but suddenly Gwen rise and she uses a spell to make ben sleep.oh that is better he was going to kill me Rex said.what is happening here who are those people there Gwen said.oh I forgot we have to help them gwen Rex said.they are the young justice come with me Aggregor is there too Rex said.let's move Gwen said.Mean while,Flash still fighting Aggregor.Aggregor finally catchs Flash he absorbs his speed.oh yes give me the powers hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Aggregor said.Kid flash help me son Flash said.Get away of my master you idiot Kid flash said.Kid flash rushs towards Aggregor but Aggregor shocks him with the spear.miss martian go help kid flash Superboy said.I am on my way Miss martian said.Miss martian rushs towards Aggregor and she gives him a punch in the face and in the back Aggregor falls on the ground and he loses the flash's powers.what the hell who are you ??? Aggregor said.I am your biggest nightmare from now on I am Miss martian if I saw you touching anyone of my team again I will finish you Miss martian said.oh she is really scaring me Kid, flash said.I know she is really scary Kid flash said.mean while Amazo is beating every body except Super boy and Artemis.now show me what you do have kids Amazo said.what should we do now ??? Super boy said.He is stronger than before Artemis said.mean while Gwen and Rex come.you need some help super boy??? Rex said.super boy??? seriously dumb name Gwen said.we will talk later no we have to sround him Super boy said.we??? just stay here and watch me Rex said.Rex rushs towards Amazo and he attacks him but Amazo avoid the attack and give the punch back to Rex,Rex falls on the ground.okay now we have to sround him (^_^) Rex said.I told you Super boy said.now Artemis shoot him Super boy said.Iam on it sir Artemis said.now you girl(he means gwen)show as your powers Super boy said.name is Gwen and don't give me orders Gwen said.gwen contains Amazo with mana.impressive Super boy said.now Rex cover me Super boy said.you got that boy Rex said.Rex starts to shoot with the Slam Cannon to cover Super boy.super boy rushs and he hits Amazo in the face. ah are you kidding me ??? how did you become powerful like that super boy Amazo said.I will tell you after taking this too super boy said.oh shit Amazo said.mean while robin wakes up.good Robin use the machine and send him back to our dimension super boy said.I am on it sir.Robin opens the rift again.now throw him super boy into the rift Robin said.super boy throws Amazo into the rift and he follows him into it.master flash aqualad miss martian artemis and kid flash follow super boy Robin said.it was nice to meet you again Rex you too sexy lady Kid flash said.nice to meet you too dude Rex said.nice to meet you Kid flash gwe said.tell ben that I will miss him Kid flash said.I will see ya dude Rex said.Kid flash gets into the rift and it shuts down.mean while Aggregor wakes up.oh where am I aggregor said.oh he is awake Rex said.Gwen punchs him in the face and he lost his consciousness again.now he is not Gwen said.Okay let's go Gwen said.okay I will bring ben first Rex said.Mean while,Albedo is hiding under a bridge.He beat me again Tennyson nooooooooooooooooooooo maybe I need Mr smoothie Albedo said.and..........................Cut the End Major events *The young justice rising. *The first Appearance for Amazo Characters *Ben *Rex *Kid Flash *Superboy *Artemis *Miss Martian *Flash *Gwen *Robin Villains: *Albedo *Aggregor *Amazo Alien used By ben: *Fasttrack(X2) *Waybig By Albedo: *XLR8 *Waybig Rex's weapons: *Smack Hands *Slam Cannon *Rex Ride(X2) Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:OutBreak Category:DC Category:Generator Rex